undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 73
Walking down the side of the road, Karen smiled as she thought about all the safety that had been promised to them before she started fiddling with her jacket a little, her thoughts going back to what she had said to Will. She wished she could take it all back but she had no idea where he was. He wouldn't leave her alone completely would he?...shaking her head of the thoughts she took out the map given to her and looked over the circle with a smile returning to her face. It sounded like the camp wouldn't be perfect but she knew that was impossible to get these days. She also knew that this place sounded even better than the refugee center, yes they may be cramped in the RV's but it sounded like it would be a lot more easier to live at than their old place. Letting out a small sigh of happiness, Karen slipped the map back into her jacket before her attention was turned away as she heard a motorcycle speeding down the road and saw it was Will so she gave a small wave and soon enough he stopped beside her. "I'm sorry" they both said in usion after a few moments of silence making them both smile as they could both tell they both meant it. Holding out there hands, they done a hand shake before briefly hugging each other. "your forgiven" they both said in usion again causing some small laughter to come from them as Karen slipped back onto the motorcycle, however she stopped him before he started the engine again. "here" she said handing him the map "after you left I ran into these two people who come from a camp not far from Andrews...sounds legit" she told him and he sighed looking at the spot circled. "I also told them where we were, they'll be sending someone with a radiator hose for our RV" Karen continued and he shared a look with her before putting the map away. "tell me all you know about it and we'll discuss it on the way back" he told her before revving the engine into gear and riding them off back towards the others. ---- Walking out of the RV after checking his wound, Logan grumbled as he grabbed his shotgun again looking out for any threats. After the zombie herd had gone, Lily had treated his wound which luckily wasn't serious although it used quite a bit of the medical supplies. Sighing, he wished he hadn't been so stupid and got himself cut because now they were even lower on supplies as well as the fact winter was starting to arrive which would make it even harder for them to get supplies.... They also had the problem of the radiator hose currently being broke despite Bella trying her best to fix it which even she admitted would probably not work. In a nutshell, they needed a miracle. "look good?" Bella asked looking up to him briefly before returning to trying to fix the radiator hose as he responded to her. "my wound? yeh, the supplies? no" Logan stated and Bella nodded biting her lip in concentrating before she suddenly let out a yelp and a few curses as she retracted her slightly burning hand, brushing off Anthony's attempts to see if she was alright. "not looking good?" Logan asked her in turn gesturing to the RV and he got his answer when she bowed her head, sighing as she done the thumb's down gesture. Eventually excusing herself from the two boys, Bella walked into the RV to run the small burn on her hand under the tap leaving Anthony and Logan in silence for a few moments until Anthony decided to break it. "we're screwed huh?" Anthony asked and Logan nodded keeping silent as he kept his eyes out for any threats so Anthony decided to speak up again. "so, I wanted to know your opinion...on me and Karen?" Anthony asked but all Logan did was shrug and turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why his opinion mattered. "I mean you two are literally like bro and sis, so I wanted to make sure I got your ok to be in a relationship with her" Anthony said but was surprised when Logan just chuckled and patted his shoulder. "your a good man, you two are perfect each other" Logan told him and they shared a smile before going back to keep watching, in silence until Logan spoke up again. "but....you break her heart, I'm gonna break your neck" Logan said and Anthony chuckled thinking the man was joking but when he turned to look at the man, Anthony just saw a serious face causing Anthony to nod, promising not to break her heart. Suddenly hearing a motorcycle coming down the road, the whole group turned to watch as Will and Karen appeared in sight riding towards them until they finally came to a stop near them all. "we got some discussions to make..." Will told them with a serious look on his face. ---- After a few minutes of discussion the group had finally came to a decision.... "so we all agree to try this place out?" Will asked looking to each of them but they just shrugged, knowing that they didn't have any chance of going anywhere else and Will knew this too so he nodded and put away the map before he noticed two cars driving down the road. "looks like the cavalry has arrived!" Anthony announced resulting in a few chuckles from the rest of them as they watched the cars come to a halt and a few people walking out of them, most going straight to look out duty while some came over to the group led by Harris. "why hello again" Harris said to Karen giving her a smile which she returned, however the exchange seemed to last longer than Anthony would've liked as he pulled her close to him making Karen roll her eyes but lean up to kiss his cheek. "names Harris, I'm the leader of our "little community" Harris said grinning as he shook all of the groups hands and nodding when he heard everyone of their names in turn. "also I heard you needed a new radiator hose" Harris said moving out the way slightly so a man could walk by with said radiator hose and exclaiming a sigh of happiness, Bella thanked Harris before following the man to the RV. "so how did you want to do this? go back now and let some catch up in your RV or wait until they've done?" Harris asked the smile never leaving his face which made the group a little curious but they shrugged it off and all could tell they agreed on the same thing. "me, Anthony and Karen are going to come along and check it out, the rest can catch up in the RV" Will told Harris who nodded and gestured for his men to start getting in the vehicles. "alright, i'll leave my man Bradley here to make sure the rest of your group makes it to our camp safely so we can have one of you stay in the vehicles with us" Harris said as he and the three said their see ya laters with the others before they headed to their vehicles, Anthony getting in with Harris's group while Will and Karen took the motorcycle. "lets go!!" Harris exclaimed and soon enough the vehicles began driving down the road heading towards the "small community" that has been promised to them. ---- It had been around half an hour since Will, Anthony and Karen had left with the new group and Bella as well as Bradley were getting closer to finishing fixing up the RV and had found themselves in a good conversation until Bradley over stepped the line a little bit. "so, is a pretty woman like you single then?" Bradley asked causing her to turn and look at him completely shocked. "excuse me?!!" Bella exclaimed and Bradley chuckled as he didn't even hide the fact his eyes had been roaming over her body. "I'm asking whether your single doll" Bradley stated and she had to resist scoffing as she turned away from him, finishing up fixing the RV. "I am but I aint interested in dating at the moment, just lost my boyfriend a little while ago" Bella stated shaking her head slightly to Logan when she saw him beginning to approach and stand up for her, seeing this he backed up again understanding she didn't want him to handle this for her. "shame....guess you wouldn't be interested in just sex then?" Bradley asked giving her a cocky smirk while she just slammed the hood of the RV down and yelled for Lily who was in the driving seat to try the engine and thankfully it worked. Walking around the RV to enter it, Bella was aware of the fact Bradley was calling after her but this time Logan stepped in between causing Bradley to glare at the big man but he just gave him a look as he spoke quietly so no one else would hear. "I don't know who you are, but you stay away from her as well as the other members of my group, you hear me?" Logan threatened but Bradley just scoffed as he took off his sun glasses to look him up and down, not feeling threatened at all. "MY group is letting yours in you could be at least a little grateful, who the fuck you think you are fatty?" Bradley asked getting all cocky but Logan instead just looked him right in the face as they had a glaring contest. "the big man that's going to kick your ass if you even look at one of these girls wrong" Logan threatened but before Bradley could respond Emily called them into the RV saying it was time to go and they complied, acting like nothing had happened.... ---- Riding the motorcycle with Karen behind him, Will made sure he followed the two cars in front of him closely so he wouldn't lose them. However he and Karen soon lost concentration as they finally reached Harris's camp. It was just like he had said, medium sized fences blocking any dangers out, guards all along the wall and a gate that opened to let people in. Inside it was like a trailer park but with more stuff added to it that it looked like a load of people were on holiday. There was a river that went through camp nearby as well as ditches just outside the fence that would obviously trap any zombies that the guards failed to notice. It had large space for everything you could need, a place to put your vehicles, the RV's to go, a playground, all sorts were going on. Pulling the motorcycle to a stop where the cars had stopped, Will and Karen got off in shock as they was greeted by a load of people. Anthony getting the same treatment as he exited the car he was in. "welcome!!" Harris exclaimed standing in the middle of some people with his arms raised "to "our little community"...with the population number of around 85 people if you add your group to the number" he said excitedly causing the three to get even more shocked as they took in how many people they're where. Maybe there was hope left in the world after all?.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues